


In Your Arms, I am Alive

by isseitaka



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: First Times, Guanshan surprisingly taking charge amen, He Tian being a dork, M/M, NSFW NSFW NSFW, Preparation, in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFWAround 9 pm on a Sunday evening, a couple of men entered a 24 hour convenience store. The old man who was covering the cashier recognized them as the fine boys living across the street. When he watched them walk towards  that  aisle, his lips melded into a small smirk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous** requested on tumblr: _Do you accept prompts with nsfw contents? If you do could you please write about Tianshan's first time with an inexperienced, nervous He Tian? Thank you._

Around 9 pm on a Sunday evening, a couple of men entered a 24 hour convenience store. The old man who was covering the cashier recognized them as the fine boys living across the street at the nice looking flats. He always had an eye on those flats especially when he was off work, walking passed to his own 1k apartment which he shared with a lady friend. Dreaming, hoping one day that he could afford such luxury. Nonetheless, he was quite impressed and maybe just a little proud that these two young men already had one themselves. The ladies must be hanging off them, he thought as his eyes fell over their build, even though he never saw either of them with one - perhaps the redhead with his mother a couple of years ago, but other than that...

When he watched them walk towards _that_ aisle, his lips melded into a small smirk. 

***

"Hm..." His eyes traced over the two items in his hands, narrowed in concentration; taking in both labels and outer appearances delicately. 

His gaze then fell over the third bottle, biting his lip; he had done a lot of research before coming here, what he would need, what others recommended... However, there seemed to be only three choices in this shitty convenience store, which he never even heard of.'This one says it tastes like chocolate' he thought to himself, not that he'd probably care what it tasted like, but...

He asked his companion beside him whether he could search them on his phone as his hands were quite full at the moment, which was returned with a kind 'fuck off'

"Can we go now?" His redheaded companion grumbled beside him, once again. He Tian looked over to regard his boyfriend who had his arms folded in front of him, looking away from the action towards another aisle. The occasional person would pause by them, causing him to tense up more than usual despite holding a shopping basket filled with a number of condoms, tissues and assessities that He Tian had practically swiped off the shelves and dropped them in. He Tian looked back at the bottles in his hand, squeezing them lightly, ignoring him.

"I wonder if I should coat some on my fingers, see how it feels-" 

"Do you boys need help with something?" They both blinked, turning their heads towards the nice looking, short part-timer who was staring at them in curiosity. Mo Guanshan had opened his mouth to retort, but He Tian had already beat him to the punch.

"Oh yes please, which one would you recommend?" He Tian asked, holding up the two bottles - one which held huge bubble letters, _Chocolate Sunrise_ With the description underneath _For where the sun don't shine_ and regular massage lube made with aloe extracts _which is not only satisfying, but healthy for both you and your lover_.

Then there was just plain Johnathon's oil over the counter; Mo Guanshan remembered his mother using that on him when he was a child; that shit burns your eyes.

Suffice to say, the part-timer with blonde hair and blue eyes, watching the two muscular men in front of her, suddenly learned a lesson in helping those who seemed like they were in dire need of it; just don't. But her sudden paling face couldn't compare with the different shades of colors Guanshan was turning. 

***

"You're such a fucking asshole!" The annoyed and humiliated redhead hissed, pushed up against the bed with his briefs exposed, sliding his t-shirt closer below to hide them. Mo Guanshan had deemed that moment in the convenience store the most awkward experience of his life. And He Tian didn't even hold a tid bit of shame in his eyes while asking the girl who was probably only finished high school 'what kind of lube to use' so his lover could take it up the ass without incident. Mo had told him to 'just go buy one' so they could get the hell out of there, especially since the girl didn't seem like she could be much help. He couldn't even look the cashier in his eyes, who was smiling wide at He Tian telling him to enjoy his purchase(s).

Creepy old man.

He Tian didn't seem to be listening as he popped open the aloe vera lube, believing it to be just a little more pleasing (and neither were really a fan of chocolate to be honest). He coated the slick clear substance all over his fingers, bending them back and forth and watching them in fascination. 

Mo Guanstan stared at him, horrified. 

"Turn over" He Tian instructed, before his other hand reached out grabbing Guanshan by the shoulder and forcefully turning him about on his stomach. The sudden action caused the redhead to pause, breath hitching as he watched from the bedsheets as a shadow towered over him. They had both agreed that not looking at eachother would be less awkward for the both of them, but now that they were in position it was just a little more frightening.

"Wait - fuck!" He spluttered, causing his lover to blink down at him, having just about to go in for the kill, "Maybe we shou- damnit, wait, why do you get to be on top?!"

He Tian blinked, cocked his head momentarily to think about it(but probably wasn't). Mo Guanshan was glaring at him over his shoulder, especially when a wide easy smile appeared over He Tian's face, "Hm, maybe we should try this out on _you_ first before deciding anything, yes?"

"Huh?" Mo Guanshan asked as his legs were suddenly pulled forward close to He Tian's build; his face went numb with rage or embarassment, "You bastard - you just want to see how it feels first to me, don't you!"

"Oi, stop kicking!" He Tian hissed, clenching both legs with his elbow pits, steadying them quite, his head moving forward between his legs, "Besides, you've already cleaned yourself, haven't you?" No reply, Mo put his hands over his face, muttering something about 'bastards.'

"Fine, fuck." Guanshan muttered, feeling his underwear being pulled to his knees and exposing his bottom. He sucked in a breath, waiting for impact. Five seconds. Ten seconds. Biting his lip, he turned his head wondering what the hold up even was, taking in the sight of He Tian who was simply staring down at his backside without comment. His face turned a deep shade of red, "Oi, snap out of it, hurry up!"

He turned his head to plop back against the bed, chin touching their night sheets; He Tian had been so smug driven and determined when the topic (continuously) came up. He seemed different now, looked like he was in a daze; was he having second thoughts or something? Couldn't get it up for a man, for Guanshan? No, he peeked momentarily at the evident bulge over He Tian's boxers, biting his cheek. Besides, they never had any problems with foreplay, so why was He Tian suddenly....?

He felt He Tian's cold hands against his delicate region causing his body to pause, his heart suddenly pounding in wait. And before he could even say anything, He Tian had plunged two of his - middle and ring - fingers into him; Guanshan shook, an unearthly yell escaping his throat as he dug his nails into the sheets and raced forward out of He Tian's hold, rolling over his back to glare at the menace, "What the FUCK are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He Tian didn't exactly understand what he did wrong. Backed off when Mo Guanshan kicked at him again. 

"Where did you say you learned this from again?" Mo Guanshan asked him, thinking back to He Tian's suggestion of being a 'pro' to human anatomy, both male and female, which was enough for Mo Guanshan to trust him with his body.

Huge mistake.

He Tian hummed in thought, "Gay porn, mostly I guess. Whatever Jian Yi had. some guys could practically fit their whole hand in so-"

"You're seriously taking fucking lessons from gay porn for our first- fuck, no!" Mo Guanshan yelled, struggling to put his underwear back on before looking back and forth for his pants. Noticing them draped against the bed frame, he reached over to take them, stopped by the huge arms that moved around his waist. About to cuss him out, before he felt He Tian's face bury deep inside of his nape. Goddamnit...

"I've also looked up a few things on the internet, it's just... I got a little too excited; seeing you like that I guess." Mo Guanshan turned around to glare at him, which slowly softened as he registered the words and He Tian's face; who was biting his lip, looking a tad crestfallen (not that he'd ever admit it afterwards).

Reminded him of his big family dog, almost, "... We can stop if you want too, but .. We can also take this slow, if you still want. I mean I want, we should - uh fuck -"

Mo Guan clenched his teeth, canines clashing together, he felt a shiver run down his body. He Tian blinked, looking down at the bulge that Mo Guanshan was emitting through his briefs, set against He Tian's own aroused piece. Slowly, Mo Guanshan plopped back down over his bottom again, wincing slightly as the remembrance of what transpired seconds ago came in the form of a pulsing ache, before it was gone. The thought in his head; how nice it was seeing the usual defiant 'knight' bow to his knees in front of the commoner for the first time. A rush of adrenaline sparkling through his entire body, towards a specific portion, alerting He Tian of his own wants and needs.

How fucking embarassing, "Fine" He grumbled. leaning back against the bedrest. He Tian stared down at him, blinking, as Guanshan slid his yellow undies back off his knees and to the side. 

"We'll do it with me facing up, so I can watch you... err, guide you." Suddenly both their faces were red, He Tian licked his lips, taking a moment to relinquish the intoxicating scene (and words) before him. 

"Are yo - fo - am I fucking dreaming?" He Tian asked in astonishment, kneeling between his legs. Mo Guanshan grabbed the lube from the side of the bed, popped it open, and grabbed He Tian by the wrist; who allowed him to drop some onto his fingers, He Tian lathering them over every joint.

"You can start with one first." Nodding, He Tian moved his hand over his entrance once again, Mo Guanshan held his breath as he felt He Tian's finger poke around his hole, before the length was fully in; the lube allowed him to do so almost instantly, but it was obvious He Tian was also holding himself back, quite knowledgeable to his own strength. And Guanshan slightly appreciated him for it, not that he'd ever say it.

Closing his eyes to take it all in; it didn't hurt, felt awkward, but wasn't as painful the first time around. He turned his eyes back to He Tian who was staring at him with slightly wide eyes. 

"'This good?" The black-haired man whispered, not exactly sure of Guanshan's expression.

Mo Guanshan took a breath, "Ya..." He mumbled, leaning further back, hands over the sheet folds, "Now move, fuck - softer, yes..." He was glad He Tian at least learned one crucial thing from his useless porn stash, to trim his fingernails accordingly, Mo Guanshan wouldn't have let him touch him otherwise, "That - that's good... okay... do.. do another one, I think?"

He Tian pressed his lips together, face concentrated over Mo Guanshan's flushed appearance, before following his lover's whim. It was a little more uncomfortable for Guanshan, who cursed his lovers long fingers intermittently, blinking as he felt a light kiss over his chin. 

"Hurts still?" He Tian asked with a lifted eyebrow, having ceased his moving action; Mo Guanshan's eyes fell over the piercing on the corner of his brow, resisting the urge to bite it. Slowly shaking his head, before he felt He Tian began to move again, pumping his fingers in and out of him. slowly, while picking up the pace every ten seconds.

"Ah god - fuck off!" Another curse escaped Mo Guanshan's lips as he felt his boyfriend suddenly pull back from his face, concentrating on the fingers inside of him, back and forth, and suddenly spreading apart in a scissor like motion - intent on stretching him further and furthest. Mo Guanshan felt butterflies in his stomach as he felt him brush against a particular area; everytime he did earning a wondrous gasp which Guanshan tried to hide with all his might, but could control no longer.

"Guess I'm getting good at this, eh?" He Tian's teasing whisper registered in his ears, Guanshan resisted the urge to give him the finger, didn't think he had enough strength to. His concentration was fully on the fingers in his anal region which were making him feel good; his eyes suddenly popping open as he felt something else - a third digit being inserted, this time another scream/gasp ripped through his throat in surprise as He Tian had used his other hand to hold the base of his cock, and began to ride his clenched palm back and forth against it. He could hear He Tian practically giggling crazily at this, but couldn't as well look at him as his gaze was suddenly blinded by white.

"Thanks for the introductory lesson babe, think I can take it from here" He Tian's heavy panting registered through his mind, barely but was there, Guanshan had his hands to his face, trying to hold at least some of his pride back, practically a withered mess when a load shot out and onto his chest; He Tian lifted his hand to pull Guanshan's shirt back so it wouldn't get dirtied, "You really knew what you were talking about, do you go down _their_ yourself or something?"

Mo Guanshan's reply came out as a tiny snarl, "You're not the only one who did their research, you bastard..."

He blinked as he felt the extra hands underneath his warmth escape him, slowly dropping his own hands to gaze across He Tian's sudden wild expression; the remnants of previous nervousness and hesitation, gone like it was never there, replaced by something even more sinister; He Tian's monstrous hunger for him.

Suddenly, all those years of waiting had suddenly paid off and it was so fucking worth it.

"I'm putting it in now."

'What the - no, you're fucking not - He Tia- !" The name died over Guanshan's lips as he felt himself pulled into those familiar hot arms. It wasn't perfect in any regard. It was awkwardly placed bites and kisses here and there, nervewracking out-of-place loud and vigorous heartbeats. Sometimes their eyes would capture eachothers, before one or two would look away, and the speed would pick up again. He Tian was a large man, he knew that already, and their preparation was definitely shitty in comparison; Guanshan had threatened that if he didn't slather more liquid over _that thing_ then they would never be doing this again; He Tian had definitely taken that threat seriously. And soon the two bodies found themselves screaming, gasping, crying eachothers names and worths, widely in the flat that He Tian's uncle owned. And when they were about done, the long messy kiss they shared between lips, announcing the love they had for eachother without having to say the words.

***

A few hours later, Mo Guanshan woke up alone in their bed with an extra bedsheet wrapped around him. His eyes traced along the flat with narrowed eyes until a familiar scent rocked his nose, slightly overtaking the evidence of their previous activities. With a sigh, he got up, wincing; rubbing at his bottom which was surely sore. Bringing the bedsheet with him, where he knew He Tian would be, joining his boyfriend over the balcony for a smoke. A shirtless He Tian didn't want to disturb his lover, but completely forgot about the open window. Now that he thought about it...

Mo Guanshan looked across the flat towards the various other stores and apartments and houses, without saying a word. He Tian shifted the cigarette to the side of his mouth, outreaching his other arm to fold around Guanshan's shoulder, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Guess it'd be unnecessary to ask whether you liked it." He Tian's voice came through the otherwise beautiful scenery, causing Guanshan to turn his head to glare at him. He Tian detached the light from his mouth, extinguishing it with the tips of his fingers and dropping it to the jar over the side laced with other tobacco products, yet was a much shorter pile than he had in high school.

A short pause lingered in the air, between them.

"Felt weird... and your hands are so fucking big, jesus." He Tian couldn't help but chuckle, resisting the urge to make a joke, looking down at his fingers, curling them over his palm, as he remembered. He felt Guanshan's hand trace over the one around his shoulder, looking at him in surprise; Guanshan was staring, biting his lip ".... but, it was good."

Blinking. Mouth abashed. Before a sudden wide smile appeared over He Tian's face. Guanshan grabbed the blanket wrapped over his own shoulders, jamming it into his lovers face and storming back into their room; He Tian trailing after him happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first nsfw fic after a long time, jesus. And I loved it a lot, so thank you for the request! Send me more at [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com/) ... or just to message me about this awesome couple!


End file.
